My Smile?
by omegafire17
Summary: Tori's always had a crush on Yuma, but as usual, he wouldn't get it - it took directly confessing for that to happen. But now that it has, would anything really change? Probably yes and no. Takes place after the last episode of Zexal II, but spoilers are minimal - ToriXYuma, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal (I or II), or Yu-gi-oh period, characters included.

**Rating:** T

**Basically what I said in the summary; and the spoilers are only really spoilers of... the last two minutes of the mentioned episode, literally. Still, regardless, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"How on _earth_ do you like me? The smile I can get, but seriously!"

"What, health class didn't teach you that already, Yuma?"

"I'm trying to _forget_ that class, Tori! Don't make me have to remember all that embarrassing stuff! And anyway, why!?"

She went 'gah', looking at him, slightly annoyed. "Look at health class; that'll give you your answer" she said stubbornly, the wind pulling at her hair and uniform.

He made this big over-the-top sigh, burying his face behind his hands, sprawled there on the towel beside her.

Looking at him like that, she slowly softened mentally, smiling. Yuma could be/was a handful, period, but she'd been through a lot worse antics than this. And anyway, they were both at the beach, sitting on the sand-via-towels - but instead of swimsuits, they were still in uniform, because they'd walked here on their way from school. At least Yuma had the sense to remind his sister that he was doing so, otherwise there'd have been trouble when he got home. It was a very potential romantic situation, but she wasn't getting her expectations up, just in case.

"And what's eating at you today?" she asked. "My affection's not good enough for you?"

Promptly sitting up like he was launched, Yuma was surprisingly calm for what she'd been implying: "That is not it, Tori" he said, fully turned toward her. "I just never thought about it before! And not just about you liking me that way, but about romance in general-!"

_"Yeah, like you think at all?"_ she thought playfully, but still only smiling.

Then he sighed. "And also, I'm just not sure what to do" he admitted. "This isn't an area that I'm good at... or at least I _think_ I'm not; I dunno yet."

She giggled a little, touching his shoulder, which he quickly noticed. "Well, how can you know how good you are if you don't even know the rules?" she asked him, tilting her head.

He blinked several times. "Huh?"

Somehow, that made her blush for a moment, but only because the clueless face was so like him. "Come on, every game has rules, and if you don't know them, how can you be any good?" she teased. "Just like Duel Monsters" she added, knowing that'd get him.

And it did, his expression starting to clear. "Well that makes sense" he said, still calm, which she began to note was unusual. At least until the 0-to-60 change: "Well come on, Tori, spill it! What are the rules? I gotta know them if I'm gonna be good!" he said quickly, getting right in her face (she gasped, cheeks red), eyes and expression virtually sparkling with anticipation. "And I gotta be at least a little good! Well, after the first experiences of course!"

Blinking, feeling a little warm and somehow not wanting to back away, she smiled again. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked softly.

"Duh, this is serious, Tori" he said mildly. "One of the last things I wanna do is disappoint you, or worse, get you legitly angry at me."

Her smile got a little bigger, glad he hadn't noticed how close they were yet. "Well, first, we're allowed to be closer than before" she said softly, with a blush. "Small things first, of course, from both of us."

He blinked, slightly confused, then seemed to finally notice how close he was to her face - which quickly turned his own cheeks red. "L-Like what?"

She merely smiled even more, seeing how unsure he was, so she backed up a little to give him some space (he was relieved). "Well, for starters, our hands" she said gently, almost wanting to squee. Even during the whole saving-the-Astral-World-incident, Yuma had been all business, just like she'd expected - so after all this waiting, there might be room for more.

He glanced down, as did she, where their hands now lay close together. His fingers twitched several times before they actually started moving (though still twitchy)... first touching her own, very hesitantly. She let him for a few seconds, then moved her own fingers in response, which surprised him enough that they froze - she didn't mind, just gently interlocked their fingers. As soon as she grasped his hand, he slowly returned the favor, before she looked up (but he was still looking at their hands).

"This can be done just about anytime, anywhere" she said softly, blushing, liking how he jolted. "Though it isn't required all the time - and how public we want to be about it is up to us."

"Huh" he breathed, looking at their joined hands, before he smiled a bit. "Your hand feels warm; I kinda like it. Uh, is that weird?"

"Only you'd ask that, Yuma...*sigh*"

"I'll take that as a no then."

She giggled slightly, before scooting closer to him, which he quickly (nervously) noticed. "And in addition to holding hands" she breathed gently, close-but-not-too-close, "Leaning is also simple, Yuma."

To prove this, she simply leaned against him, head resting against his shoulder - he moved slightly in initial response, but soon got it, slowly placing his other hand around her shoulder (though the grip was hesitantly awkward). It took him a little before he started leaning his head against hers, "Is this okay?" he asked, when she glanced up at him.

"It's good" she answered softly, to his little smile.

When she looked back at their hands, she blushed, but made sure to thoroughly enjoy this moment before anything else.

"And also... there's kissing."

"Uhh-hh...?"

She expected that stunned reaction. "Good thing there's two versions we can use" she said sweetly.

Blinking, confused, he nonetheless looked at her with a blush, especially when she began to get closer to him. However, she tilted his head away _just_ enough that he wouldn't assume anything, using her finger - but he still kept his eyes on her. She was pretty sure her face was red, but she was smiling, half-closing her eyes as she leaned forward... "Ah" Yuma breathed when her lips touched his cheek, nervous.

"That's usually for random shows of affection, public or otherwise" she whispered softly against him. "But like holding hands, doesn't need to be done every moment."

"O-Okay" he breathed, still glancing at her, cheeks red. "Please tell me there's not much more, Tori."

She giggled, startling him when her fingers touched his cheek. "Just one last thing" she whispered sweetly, turning his face towards hers. "That 'other' kiss, Yuma."

"Aha-ah-aha..." he sorta-babbled, mouth trembling, because he'd begun to recognize what she was doing.

Despite his lips being right there, wanting to kiss him... she held back, slowly removing her fingers and keeping the smile. "But we both gotta be willing first, Yuma" she said gently, leaning back about a foot, startling him. "I've waited this long, I can do another few days."

He blinked again. "Ah-"

"Hmm?" she breathed, wondering what was going on with him now.

A second later, he rushed toward her - she barely had enough time to gasp:

"Y-Mmph!"

His lips touched hers.

The scene seemed to happen in slow motion: Yuma had rushed at her with such hasty force, it had pushed her backward, dragging him along. Their lips remained connected the entire time, but while his eyes were closed, her's were wide-open - and they _might_ have had a sparkling 'romance haze' around them the entire time.

_Thud_

Yuma slowly shook his head, having disconnected from her mouth somewhere along the line, opening his eyes - and realizing he was laying on her.

She stared at him, breathless, fingers slowly moving over her mouth. Oh wow...

His face slowly turned red, literally, then he freaked out: "Gah!" he yelled, pushing himself away, and doing all manner of exaggerated motions. "I don't know what came over me! Really, what was I thinking!?"

Still breathless, cheeks very red and fingers over her mouth, she slowly sat up (Yumi didn't notice). All she could think about was that wonderful moment his lips had been on hers, and so she missed how bits of sand clung to her hair.

"-seriously, you should slap me right now! Actually, I'd hate that, but I'd settle for an exhausting chase instead! Or something where you try to hurt me, but I can at least try to get away from- Wah!"

She'd ended his little babble by gripping the collar of his shirt with both hands, stopping him in his tracks. Breathing heavily, both of them, he could only stare at her - however, her expression slowly softened, making him blink. She slowly moved her fingers onto his cheeks, leaning forward-

"Mmm..."

"Mmph-"

After five seconds, she slowly pulled back, looking at his stunned, clueless face... she slowly giggled sheepishly, cheeks red.

Maybe it was her giggling, but it seemed to jolt him back to his senses, least a little. "That's- that's gonna take some getting used to" he said, rather subdued, with a sweatdrop.

She smiled a bit, nodding as she slowly got up. "I expected that" she said playfully, surprising him; but she just smirked. "Come on, Yuma, get up."

"What for?"

"We still gotta walk home, duh."

He was instantly on his feet, grinning. "Bet I could bet you in a race!" he claimed, before aside to her behind his hand (sorta): "And thanks, I needed that."

Her smile was sweet, tilting her head to that, before she gathered up the towels. "You could always beat me in a race" she said mildly, walking past him. "So thanks but no thanks."

"Ah come on! Just one stretch!" he complained, behind her at the same pace.

"Not a chance! And I'm not dressed for that anyway" she snapped, but with her normal back-and-forth tone.

Skid, and suddenly right in front of her, but honestly confused: "What's that got to do with it?"

Her cheeks were briefly red. "Do you really want me running around in a short skirt?" she asked, hoping he at least had enough brains for that. "One gust of wind and things could get very embarrassing."

He opened his mouth, then stayed that way for awhile as he apparently considered something... then he slowly closed it (gah, now she couldn't tell him that bugs could nest in there; would have been hilarious), but he remained unembarrassed. "Wait, embarrassing for me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

She slowly sighed. "You-" she admitted, a little exasperated. "me, any random bystanders who'd happen to be nearby-"

"Nmm, I guess not then" he grunted, sighing as he put his hands behind his head. "I really thought I was feeling the flow there."

"Relax, Yuma" she said softly, walking forward along the sidewalk, hands behind her (he followed subconsciously on her right). "We've always had fun on these walks, and you can 'feel the flow' there."

"Yeah..."

"What, is that it?"

He breathed out, hands still behind his head. "Sorry, I think it's _just_ starting to sink in" he said, faint, "-that this all just happened."

She smiled, cheeks red, but her tone was playful: "Wow, a new record."

"Hey!"

*giggle*

* * *

_Later_

"You _sure_ it's okay for me to be up here, Tori?"

"What, it's just my room" she teased from her bed, jolting him, having gotten the sand out of her hair - plus, she enjoyed that look on his face. "My mom's downstairs, the door's wide open, and I'm not planning on _anything_ happening" she further teased. "So nothing could go wrong!"

He sighed, eyes closed, cheeks briefly red. "Sure you _say_ that to mess with me, but I feel weird being in here" he admitted.

"Why?" she questioned, but with a smile. "You've been up here before, Yuma."

"Yeah, as your friend, and no ability for misunderstandings" he argued, really close to her now (she blushed slightly). "But _now_, as your boyfriend-"

"Who said you were?"

He blinked, going 'What?'... least until she started cracking up, badly. "Hey! That's not funny!" he argued with exaggerated motions.

"Why else would be I laughing!? Hahahahaha-!"

"GAH! *thump*"

Oh look, he fell over in his exertions, but was apparently uninjured as he sat up, his face an annoyed pout - she was still trying and failing to hold in her laughter, half-turned from him. However, when she looked back, she was surprised; Yuma was apparently fascinated by something about her.

"Wait a minute" he said shrewdly, or a certain stretch of it. "How long have you had your hair down like that?"

She had to struggle _hard_ not to go -_- . _"Oh, 'now' he finally notices"_ she thought, annoyed. _"At least fifteen minutes of being like this, even if the appearance isn't that big a change... *sigh*."_

Managing to keep herself just a little exasperated, she picked up her red ribbon from the table, holding it up. "Problem with that?" she asked, offering it to him. He just looked it blankly before glancing at her.

"Not exactly, and what am I supposed to do with that?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Wear it" she said with extra sugary sweetness.

"Yeah, _not_ happening!"

Smiling, she put it back on the table before standing up, though making sure he didn't see anything - but he might not have noticed anyway, as he immediately looked up at her face from the floor. However, after a moment he noticed he was still on the floor, and quickly jumped up with practiced movements - she merely smiled as she got close enough.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked softly.

He slowly blinked, then when things put themselves together moments later, he smiled back a little. "You enjoy that back-and-forth stuff, don't you?" he asked seriously, but gentle. "Not just in the friends way, but _for real_, don't you."

"Yes, I do" she said, gently and teasingly 'pulling' on one of his hair spikes, giving him a serious case of 'That feels weird' expressions. "Glad you finally noticed."

He slowly breathed out, sheepish, rubbing at his head. "I think I always noticed, sorta" he said, mild. "I just never gave it any particular attention - but that didn't change the fact you were my friend, Tori. That meant a lot to me."

"And me" she said, getting closer, and leaning against him (he jolted slightly from surprise). "You are the most impulsive, brash, flighty and crazy person I know, Yuma. And I guess that's why I love you."

He didn't respond verbally, but with her head leaning against his shoulder/neck, she saw it when his arms began to move... one arm gently touched her back, then began to grip it. The other hand slowly went higher, before it touched the tips of her hair, left side.

"You 'guess'?" he snarked.

She blushed a little, smiling. "I wasn't sure at first" she admitted, twisting a little, making sure to look at him now (they were inches away). "Sometimes your antics were so great, I was more annoyed and angry than anything - particularly early on."

He slowly made a sheepish sound, his breath warm against her mouth. "Hey, what can I say?" he said. "That's how I roll."

"Yeah, you and your 'flow', Yuma" she said, a little playful, and showing it by briefly touching a finger to his lip, surprising him. "I wouldn't change that, but I _would_ add some patience in there."

"Uh huh - 'patience'" he said, slowly smirking. "Suure."

She giggled, before blushing again, just looking at him. In that moment, Yuma's hand moved slowly on the back of her head, almost intertwined with her hair now - and after seeing her okay with that, he slowly moved closer, about a quarter of an inch. Seeing his hesitation, and eyes shining, she closed her eyes and leaned in herself-

_"Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this"_ she felt, content.

It seemed to last for five seconds again, before: "Hey... Tori?"

"Hmm?" she breathed.

"Can you wear your hair like that more often? I _might_ like it better than your usual."

Half-opening her eyes, surprised, she still didn't hear any signs of playfulness or their back-and-forth; he was kinda serious.

Blushing a little, she held him closer. "I can think about it" she said softly, before quickly pulling him back into that kiss.

* * *

**Who'd have thought? Tori emerging victorious in her crush, in Yu-gi-oh XD That was a nice surprise lol -**** just gotta see how the English dub deals with it, heh.**


End file.
